


it's really a shame

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domme Yennefer, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Yenn has a roll with Eskel and introduces him to the concept of pegging.Originally posted towitchertrashbag
Relationships: Eskel/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	it's really a shame

“It’s really a shame, Geralt was neither very eager to do the job… nor very skilled,” Yennefer lied.

“I can tell you right now– I’m both,” Eskel told her with a grin.

Yennefer tilted her head appraisingly. “Is that so?”

They were in Yennefer’s room at an inn, Eskel stripped bare and being thoroughly (and appreciatively) examined by the sorceress. She glanced down at his hardening cock and gave him a pleased smirk, enjoying the proud look that crossed his face. 

“You’ll do,” she told him, pressing his shoulders to get him to his knees. She lifted a leg over his shoulder to press her cunt to his face.

“Already so wet,” Eskel said quietly, with another grin. Before Yennefer could respond, he licked deep within her, grasping her hips with his hands, and lifting her off her feet, walking her to a wall to press her back against it. She gasped and settled as he held her there, feeling his tongue slowly stroke against her, casually, as though he had all the time in the world.

She groaned softly and pressed back against the wall, hitching her other leg over his shoulders and grasping his hair. Eskel moaned into her, as though she was the most delicious thing he’d ever eaten, and he was desperate for more.

He flicked his tongue softly over her clit before dipping down again, pulling away as she pressed him closer, needing more friction. He doggedly kept her on tenterhooks, slightly understimulated, licking and pressing and sucking and humming until she thought she would burn from the frustration.

“I could make you hurry,” she whispered to him through clenched teeth, straining against his grip.

Eskel dipped his head out just long enough to say: “Where’s the fun in that?” before licking a slow, devastating stroke into her again.

Yennefer’s breathing became shallow as her orgasm built so slowly within her. She found herself, her muscles clenched tightly, pulling hard on Eskel’s hair, quietly saying over and over again:

“Please, please, please, please, please, please, please–”

Eskel pressed his thumb within her and flicked his tongue up and around again and she came, thrusting into Eskel’s face as he carefully kept his pace, letting her ride out the very long orgasm, before slowly bringing her to her wobbly feet. He licked his lips, clearly proud of himself as she struggled to stand– she batted his hand away.

“I think… that performance deserves some kind of reward,” Yennefer said, her eyes examining Eskel and his soft grin again. She took a step toward him so she could purr in his ear: “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees.”

She watched Eskel quirk an eyebrow nervously but obey. She strode to him, raking over his body with her eyes again, making him feel so seen, she could see every inch of him, inside him. She gently swept her hand up his ass and brushed the very top of his crack with her thumb.

“Eskel… have you ever…?” she slowly brushed her thumb lower, rubbing around his hole, sending a shiver up his spine. 

“This is to be my reward?”

“Think of it as a new challenge,” Yennefer told him, and Eskel didn’t move. He didn’t move as she pressed a small finger gently inside his tight asshole, as she murmured a spell and found it wet and glid her finger inside.

He moaned softly and bucked his hips as she curled the finger, finding the bundle of nerves that would be his undoing.

“ _Fuck_ –”

“You’re telling me with all those big strong men at Kaer Morhen, not one of them has tasted this sweetness?”

“ _Fuck!”_ She slipped a second finger inside rather easily.

“Geralt particularly enjoyed–”

“I don’t want to hear fuck-all about Geralt.”

“Oh. Well you are taking this much better than he did, being so good.”

“ _Fuuu– oh, fuck, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”_

_ “ _ Don’t worry. I have something wonderful in mind.”

Yenn easily worked Eskel open with the help of her spell, reducing him to a quivering, helpless, _leaking_ mess on her bed. When she withdrew her fingers, she smirked at the delicious hollow noise he made, desperate for more.

“Patience,” she told him, sliding her dress off and stepping into a beautiful harness. She fitted the carved cock in its place, inhaling sharply at the feeling of it against her still-overstimulated clit. She grinned.

Yennefer stepped before Eskel in all her glory so he could see what was coming. He looked up at her with a mixture of fear and wonder: the look she always hoped to inspire in a man. She grabbed his hair again and pulled his head up, pressing her cock into his mouth.

“Good witcher,” she told him softly, withdrawing the cock again, looking down at him carefully. “Do you want me to fuck you with this?”

Eskel looked up at her and swallowed hard. He just grinned and nodded.

Yennefer raised an eyebrow and walked to the back of the bed again, kneeling behind Eskel, parting his legs a little farther. She pressed her fingers inside him to get them slick, then used them to coat her cock, knowing Eskel could hear what she was doing.

She listened carefully as she slowly, slowly pressed inside him, letting him become used to the sensation.

“Gods that’s– that’s incredible– fuck.”

“I told you,” she said, pulling out and slowly rolling her hips into him. She sucked in a breath: with every roll, the base of the cock brushed against her tightly, just barely stimulating her, just enough to keep her on edge.

“ _Please, please–”_

_ “ _ Please what?”

“ _Please– more–”_

Yennefer grasped Eskel’s hips and began to fuck him in earnest, brushing the cock against herself fervently, his delicious gasps and moans spurring her on.

“Fuck–” she found herself calling into the air, and Eskel fucked himself back on the cock even harder, moaning at the feeling.

“ _Please– I– I’m so close– please–”_

“Then you’d better stroke yourself, for I’m not going to do it.”

Eskel choked out a sob as he touched himself, pumping in rhythm to Yennefer, who fucked him harder and harder, desperate for her own friction. Suddenly Eskel reached back and grabbed her ass, desperate to pull her closer, deeper, and from the touch Yennefer came again, pulsing through her orgasm as Eskel fucked himself back onto her.

When she caught her breath, she realized Eskel had come, streaking onto the bed, and had collapsed onto it beneath her. Steadying herself on his hips, she pulled out of him with a filthy, wet _pop_ , and strode away, unbuckling the harness and slipping her dress back on.

She turned to find Eskel on his back, watching her, completely fucked out. She came over and cupped his cheek, giving him a quick kiss on his scar, and said: “You can thank me later. Now, get out.”


End file.
